Somewhere I Belong
by Zori-chan
Summary: Kiba's daughter has lived a life of loneliness, death, and betrayal. She's wandered the world searching for a place to call home and any time she gets close, she must leave for one thing or another. Then she finds Paradise.
1. Coming Home

**(A/N: so yeah this is the first chapter. Plz review to tell me what you think! Its based of a role-play called Breaking Chains. MihaelK33hl owns the site and also has a fic but it revolves around two other chars and the main fight against Darcia. I do not own Wolf's Rain. Edit: I changed the part mentioning Blue's pups slightly to fit certain parts of the story line better.)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1:**

The slender white she-wolf stood at the edge of the territory. There were scent markers but it was of the same two wolves so it wasn't exactly a pack that lived here. But it didn't matter. She already knew where the was. Her paws itched to step forward and she felt a tug at her heart, a pull at her soul. After so many moons she understood- Paradise was calling to her. And it was about time that she listened to that call.

One step in, two, three, four steps. She was home. The winds changed and she could scent two wolves down the valley in a clearing. It was the same two wolves that had left the scent markers. A male and a female. Could it be that the others had found their way to Paradise before her? Or maybe her mother had been wrong and some had remained and not all had fled from Darcia. Or…it could be outsiders. Wolves not at all related to the wolves that found Paradise and their white-furred Alpha that had opened it.

Many moons ago, before she had been born, five wolves had set out to find Paradise. The first, Kiba, was a white male who had been looking for it his entire life. He met Hige, a tan-brown he-wolf, who decided to join him. They soon met Toboe, a young brown he-wolf and the youngest of the group, and Tsume, a big muscular gray with a scar on his chest. Tsume and Toboe also joined them on their quest. There were many obstacles in their path- the biggest of them being humans. Not long after they began their journey, Hige met Blue- a black wolf dog- and Kiba allowed her to join them. Little by little they were becoming a pack. They had another companion as well, a flower maiden named Cheza. Tsume and Toboe each met she-wolves that joined the little "pack" and fell in love as time went on. After moons of searching- they found Paradise. Kiba opened it but as he did, Cheza disintegrated into seeds that would later blossom into Lunar flowers. He was filled with grief and none could console him…except the silver and white she-wolf that had encountered them just before they entered Paradise.

Rikka had been a loner, just like Shay(Tsume's mate) and Casey(Toboe's mate) and she was the only one who understood Kiba's loss. In time, Kiba realized that his feelings for Cheza wasn't true love. And during that time he had slowly fallen for Rikka instead. Kiba assumed the role of the Alpha Male, and Tsume became his Beta. But there was still one more obstacle- Darcia. The massive black wolf wanted Paradise for himself and felt that he needed to kill all the other wolves in Paradise to do so. His attacks were frequent and vicious. Even so, the wolves of Paradise maintained a semi-normal life. Shay and Tsume had two gray pups, twins- a male and a female. Hige and Blue also had their own pups barely a moon after and Rikka became pregnant around the same time, although some of Blue's pups didn't survive the harsh winter.

However, fate was not kind to the wolves of Paradise. As the wolves suffered more injuries, Kiba sent Rikka away to protect her and the unborn pups and Blue and Shay hid hers. In one terrible night and a vicious battle, Tsume, Toboe, Hige, Blue, and Kiba were all murdered by Darcia. Shay fled with her pups but in the confusion, one was left behind in Paradise. Casey had also been separated and went out to find Rikka to tell her of the packs fate only to learn along the way that she was expecting pups. As for Blue's pups, no one quite knows what happened to them…

These thoughts swirled around in the white she-wolf's mind. Her fiery amber eyes looked out into the distant horizon. Many wolves knew the fate of the Paradise pack but few knew what happened to the 2nd Generation, let alone their whereabouts. She was one of those few. And after so many moons of wandering and searching, with some unseen force guiding her and another force beckoning to her, she was finally here.

She could practically see the entire territory of Paradise from her vantage point. There was a valley below her with a clearing. There was a vast forest and a glistening crystal lake. She could see snow-capped mountains in the distance and another mountain closer, near the entrance, that looked like it was encased in ice. There was also a large meadow, filled with the white lunar flowers. And past Paradise's territory, there was a rocky canyon where she could scent many wolves.

She padded forward and headed towards the clearing where she could scent the first two wolves. It was sunset and she had been traveling all day, she was tired and hungry but at least that annoying pull was gone. The trees cast dark shadows around her. It was completely silent save for the sounds of the night and the lapping of the water from the lake. She pricked her ears and halted as two wolves slunk out of the undergrowth and halted her path.

The first was a large, muscular gray he-wolf with green eyes and a lighter gray underbelly. His eyes were slightly narrowed but he didn't look completely on the defensive. In fact, when he saw her, it looked like curiosity sparked in his eyes. Maybe even a little surprise. The other was a smaller black she-wolf with ice-blue eyes. There was a distance between her and the he-wolf, as though they didn't quite get along.

The gray wolf blinked at her. "Who are you," he said with a slight snarl in his voice.

The white she-wolf blinked, not intimidated at all. "I could be asking you the same thing," she said coolly.

"Well you're on our territory."

She rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "No, really? I would have never guessed seeing as your scents are the same as those of the scent markers." Her eyes narrowed slightly as the gray wolf sighed in slight frustration.

Seeing that she wasn't going to budge, the gray wolf said, "I'm Tsuki. And this is Ravyn. My father was Tsume."

The white she-wolf glanced at Ravyn. "And who were her parents?" she asked curiously. _So some of the 2__nd__ Generation did get here!_

"Darcia." He said curtly.

The white she-wolf stiffened and her lip curled back into a snarl. "The murderer's daughter?!" Her hackles raised slightly.

Tsuki stepped forward, blocking her from Ravyn. "Who are you," he asked again, more firmly this time.

The white she-wolf lowered her hackles and her fur flattened. Her fiery-amber gaze met Tsuki's as she answered simply, "I am Raikou."

His eyes widened and he took a slight step back. "K-Kiba's daughter?!"

Raikou snorted. "No, I'm the other Raikou." Then she added more seriously, "Yes, I'm Kiba's daughter. No reason to be so surprised. I was bound to show up at some point. What I want to know is why the murderer's daughter is here." She glared at Ravyn.

Ravyn lifted her head. "I'm not like my father. I got sick of being in his pack in the Canyon- its all about killing and torture. I'm not like that and I want to live a different life than him. So I left his pack and came here. Of course, Tsuki doesn't trust me and it seems that neither will you," she said the final sentence bitterly.

"Why should we. Your father killed our parents!" Raikou snarled.

"But _I_ had nothing to do with it all. I wasn't even born yet!" Ravyn snarled back.

Tsuki sighed and stepped between them. "Look, lets just get back to camp." He looked at Raikou as he added, "Its in a clearing not far from here."

"I know where it is, I saw it from the entrance." She pushed past Tsuki and headed for the camp. She stepped out of the undergrowth into a clearing surrounded by bushes, bracken and rocks. On the edge of the clearing, there was a grassy area that faded into sand where it met the edge of the lake. There was a large boulder with a slightly smaller boulder next to it. Raikou padded over to the largest boulder. There was an entrance to an underground den beneath a section of the boulder that had a slight over-hang. She lunged up onto it. There was sand across the top as no one had been on it in a long time, but she could see faint paw prints worn into the rock.

And in the center of the boulder, there were four large paw prints where it was obvious that someone had stood probably ever day to watch over the clearing. With the vantage point from the boulder, one could see across the entire clearing and would be one of the first to scent anything in the winds. Curiously, she placed her paws into the prints. They slid in and fit almost perfectly- the prints were slightly larger, no doubt a males.

"That was where Kiba always stood when he announced things to the pack…" a quiet voice said.

Raikou twisted around to see that Tsuki had silently lunged up onto the second boulder. She blinked at him. "How do you know?"

"I was nearly 5 moons old by the time they were killed so I remember some things."

"Oh…" Raikou looked away and saw that Ravyn had slipped into her den, obviously going to sleep for the night. She had barely noticed when darkness had fallen over Paradise, and the stars and the crescent moon had taken the place of the sun to watch over the wolves. She lied down on the boulder and rested her head on her paws. The wolves had fallen silent, lost in their own thoughts, their own memories, their own pain. But mostly they were lost in their own sorrow, their own loneliness and the longing for something they couldn't quite place.

* * *

**Suggested Read Connected to this fic:**

Breaking Chains by MihaelK33hl- follows Tsuki's POV along with the POV of another OC who will get involved with Darcia's Army

When You're Gone by Rachelle Amber Logan- follows the POV's of Toboe's mate and daughter


	2. Welcome to Paradise

**(A/N: well I've finally added the next chapter. RachelleAmberLogan, MihaelK33hl and I have been RPing more on Breaking Chains since we've been in more of a "Wolf" mood so I've been drawing lots of wolves and adding them to my DA account and working on this a little. idk when the next chapter will be, but we only have one more month of school so hopefully it will be up in June or July- sorry that its going to be that long, but its not one of my main priorities.)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

Raikou woke up the next morning, bleary-eyed and curled up on her father's boulder, her muzzle tucked under her tail. A single glance over at the boulder next to her revealed that Tsuki was no longer there, he had probably left to go to his own den the night before. It was still early in the morning with the sun only just now rising, the sky tinged pink, orange, yellow, and purple along the horizon. Birds had just begun the chirp, dew sparkled on the grass as the rising sun's light fell upon it, the air was cool and the land was filled with a light mist that came down from the mountains. It was one of the most beautiful mornings that she'd ever seen.

She yawned, exposing her long, curved fangs and got to her paws, stretching. She lazily leapt down to the ground and slunk off towards the forest. She halted for a moment, staring off across the lake as it reflected the sun rise. The sun was a brilliant orange, as though it were on fire and her own amber eyes lit up with the sun's reflection. A soft breeze came through and ruffled her fur as her stomach growled, reminding her of her hunger as she had not hunted the day before. She shook her pelt and padded off, ear twitching. Raikou passed Ravyn's den, scenting the young she-wolf inside, most likely still asleep.

She slunk into the forest. Luckily for her, the mist hid her scent and made it harder to see her bright, whiter-than-snow-colored pelt. She stepped lightly, head low, not making a single sound. The only sound that radiating through the forest was the bird songs, yet it was filled with scents as animals woke up and went about their daily routines for food. She parted her jaws and took in the scents around her, ears pricked and listening. A rabbit had come out of its den and was now nibbling on some forage, a mouse was scurrying under some brush, a pigeon pecked the ground for bugs, a fox slunk through the undergrowth as it stalked its unsuspecting prey…and none of them noticed the wolf creeping through the forest.

A sweet scent filtered through her nostrils- deer. They were to the northeast in the meadow, no doubt grazing. She picked up her pace and trotted towards them, licking her muzzle in anticipation of the hunt. She paused near the edge of the forest where it met the meadow and crouched down. Her paws twitched in eagerness, her muscles tensed- the deer were right there! Just a few yards away as they munched on the grass of the misty meadow. Her mouth watered from the delicious scents. She crept forward, her haunches bunching up as she prepared to leap forward.

"Raikou!"

She had just sprang forward and skidded on the land instead of racing off after her prey. Not that it mattered, the startled deer had raised their heads at the call and bounded off. It was not use hunting after them now. With a growl, she whipped around to face the wolf that had ruined her hunt. "What is it! Can't you see that I'm hunting?" she spat.

Tsuki flattened an ear slightly, but he looked more annoyed than anything else. "Well sorry, but we woke up and you were gone. You really shouldn't be out alone-"

"I can handle myself!" Raikou snarled.

Tsuki rolled his eyes. "I'm not doubting your competence on caring for yourself, but you should be careful. It may be Paradise, but its not safe. Darcia and his wolves live in the canyon to the northeast. They're always invading at the edge of the territory to catch anyone that comes near, and lately they've trespassed and harassed us. The pack is huge and its more like an Army than anything else. If they caught you, you'd be dead or seriously injured."

She snorted. "And I'm sure I'd fare so much better with you around, right?" she asked sarcastically. "If they're as huge as you say then it won't matter if I'm alone or not. And I'm sure I've gotten worse beatings," she added with a curled lip. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go silence my growling stomach." Raikou turned and stalked off, pausing and looked behind her as Tsuki padded after her. "Did I say I wanted company?"

"Take a chill pill, I'm hungry too and we'd hunt better together than alone. No need to be so hostile." He walked past her, following the scents of the deer.

Raikou lashed her tail. _Annoying bastard…_she thought as she strode up beside him, tracking the deer. The two wolves moved silently across the flower-filled meadow. The buds of the Lunar flowers had yet to bloom, for the first full moon of the year had yet to occur and they would not yet bloom until then. They found the deer at the other end of the meadow, near the forest once more where the trees met the mountains. They had relaxed once again, not yet knowing that the wolves had returned.

The two wolves halted. Raikou gave a slight nod to indicate that Tsuki should circle around. Tsuki tipped his head slightly before realizing what she had in mind so he slunk off through the meadow and went around before crouching down and waiting to spring. Without warning, Raikou lunged forward and raced alongside the frightened deer, snapping at their feet. The deer ran towards Tsuki where he hid among the tall grass and did not see him or scent him until he lunged up at a buck, bringing it down. Raikou leapt onto the buck, pinning it at Tsuki delivered the death blow and the large buck became lifeless, its companions having already fled, leaving the meadow empty of any living creature other than the two wolves.

Raikou nodded to Tsuki, "Well done."

He merely shrugged as he replied, "It was your idea."

Pushing modesty aside, the two wolves bit into the buck and tore away its flesh. The buck had been large and healthy, and the meat tasted sweet. They fell into silence, consuming the tasty buck. Raikou was thankful that he wasn't saying anything, she didn't want to talk to him. She only wanted to be left alone. It wasn't long until the buck was nothing more than a carcass with a few scraps of flesh on the bones that neither of the wolves desired to eat. The white she-wolf stood up and stretched while Tsuki did the same.

The winds changed and Raikou caught a scent in the air. She opened her jaws and tasted the air again, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Tsuki- do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" His eyes narrowed and he tasted the air as well.

"Another wolf…in Paradise."

"Its not a Canyon wolf…"

Raikou turned away and slinked off.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't you want to check it out?"

"If its not a Canyon wolf then its of no interest to me."

"But it could be one of the- Gah!" Tsuki yelped.

Raikou whipped around, lip curled and fangs bared into a menacing snarl and fur bristling. She paused slightly, and blinked before relaxing as she realized that Tsuki hadn't been attacked. In a tangle of fur and legs, was Tsuki and a young, slim brown she-wolf who was barely out of pup-hood. Looking closer, Raikou noticed that her pelt was more red than brown, with a tan underbelly and she had four silver bracelets around one paw. The small she-wolf lifted her head and shook it, slightly dazed as she blinked her ice-blue eyes. Tsuki untangled himself from her and stood up, stepping back.

"Heh, sorry. Didn't stop in time," the young wolf said with a sheepish grin.

Tsuki asked warily, "Who are you?" Of course, Raikou already had a pretty good idea of who this she-wolf was, it wouldn't take a genius to guess.

"I'm Tracy!" she replied brightly and got up to her paws. "Who are you guys? I knew I scented other wolves!" Tracy seemed excited and pleased with herself for finding others of her kind.

Raikou snorted. "Well you're lucky you ran into us and none of the Canyon wolves. I'm Raikou."

"And I'm Tsuki- son of Tsume. Raikou is Kiba's daughter."

"You're Toboe's kid aren't you," Raikou stated, ear flicking towards the bracelets.

"Yup! And what do you mean I'm lucky I didn't run into the Canyon wolves?" Tracy tipped her head.

"The Canyon wolves are our enemies, members of Darcia's Army. They'd rip you apart just for the fun of it, especially since you're a 2nd Generation Paradise wolf."

"So are you two the only ones here?"

Tsuki shook his head. "No, one other wolf came to Paradise before Raikou-"

"Was it Hinto and Blue's pup?"

"No. It was Darcia's."

* * *

**(Edit: Well if anyone was paying attention, you'd notice that when Tracy said "Was it Hige and Blue's pup?" there was a different name in there. Its a bit of a spoiler for the future. So if you noticed, yay for you- try to figure out who the char mentioned is. If you didn't noticed, well it sucks to be you(jk), you'll just have to wait and find out.)**

**(Edit 2: I finally noticed some more typo's and fixed them. Finally. And I've re-read this how many times before I finally noticed that Raikou had been saying "I can'T take care of myself"??? Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon- and hopefully it will be longer too.)**


	3. I'd Come For You

**(A/N: I've gotten lots of motivation lately so here's the next chapter! I've also given the chapters names, each name is a song title since the title of this fic is a song title(by Linkin Park). Chapter 1 is Coming Home by Alter Bridge, and Chapter 2 is Welcome by Paradise by Greenday(ha ha just had to have that one in there.). This one is I'd Come For You by Nickelback. This is also the longest chapter, I'm going to try to make the next chapters alot longer than the previous chapter. Please review!)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3:**

Tsuki and Raikou led Tracy back to their camp in the clearing and introduced her to Ravyn. Surprisingly, the young she-wolf(who was really no more than a pup) was cheerful and friendly to the outcast of the pack and Ravyn brightened up for the first time in a while. The two chatted for a while but soon Tracy was sniffing around and exploring the camp. She seemed to be filled with nothing but energy and excitement.

Raikou sat alone at the edge of camp, expressionless, when she heard paw steps coming up from behind her. She glanced over slightly, seeing Tsuki halt next to her. He was watching Tracy with a hidden expression in his gaze.

"Do you think we'll find more of them?" Tsuki asked.

"Of course- although it will be more like that they will find us. There's a reason why we're all showing up now: Paradise is calling. And sooner or later the others will listen and be led here as well. You told me yourself that Darcia extended his boarders into some of Paradise's territory, but now that land is being tainted. Paradise is supposed to be a place of peace and tranquility for wolves, not death and blood. Paradise is calling out to all our lost wolves to come back and defend their territory. And who knows how many loners will show up too."

"Sounds like you're ready for a fight…but four wolves can't take on Darcia's Army. Its massive!"

"Are you saying that we should just back away with our tails between our legs?" Raikou snarled. "That our parents should have all died in vain? That we should just let that murderer do as he pleases? I _will_ fight and I'll take down as many Army wolves as I can- including Darcia. Besides, all we need to do is take out the top wolves of the Army and then the rest of the Army will just fall apart on its own. Numbers do not win a war."

"But they sure help…and you've seemed to have changed your mind."

"What do you mean?" Raikou turned her head toward him, tipped slightly with an ear pricked.

"Well when we first scented Tracy you said 'If its not a Canyon wolf, then its of no interest to me'. And since when are we in a war?"

"That's not changing my position. I'm only interested in the Canyon wolves because I want to kill them to avenge my father and prevent them from causing pain and death to any other pack. No wolf should have to go through what our pack did but I'm sure that in the past two years, many others have fallen and suffered under Darcia's treachery. Honestly, I don't care if the other wolves of the 2nd Generation find their way here or not. But I'm in my own personal war- to kill Darcia. After that…I may not bother sticking around."

Tsuki's eyes widened a little and his ears pricked a little. "But why?!"

She shrugged and replied simply, "I've never liked being around other wolves, and I never stay in one place for long. I'm better off on my own anyway. I don't get along with much of anyone." Raikou stood up and slinked off, leaving it at that.

She went off to the edge of the clearing, glancing back slightly. Raikou smirked, seeing Tracy prowling up behind an unprepared Tsuki. Tsuki was deep in thought, his tail flicking back and forth. That young, small she-wolf had crouched down and was stalking towards him. Tracy lunged, pouncing onto his tail and trapping it between her paws.

_She'll make a good hunter,_ Raikou mused, _Small, lean, - with her coloring she could make a good scout too. Probably won't be much of a fighter but she'll probably be fast enough to dodge most attacks and throw in some of her own. _

Tsuki yelped in surprise, whipping around and knocking Tracy down in the process. "What was that for!" he bristled.

"I was playing. Duh. Haven't you ever played before?" Tracy blinked her icy-blue eyes rather innocently, confused at his outburst.

A strange look crossed over Tsuki's expression. "Not since….well not since for a long time. OK? Besides, now is not the time for playing. Darcia lets his wolves run rampant and they could be anyway. They'd love to catch us alone but really, we're no challenge to them. It would be all too easy for them to come in and get rid of us all. But we can't let our guard down- letting our guard down just only makes it easier for them."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Whatever. I've heard you guys say soooo much about these Canyon wolves but I haven't seen them even once!"

Raikou turned away and walked off, letting Tsuki and Tracy's argument fade into the distance. Tracy had a lot to learn, just because you couldn't see the Canyon wolves, it didn't mean they weren't watching. And by now Darcia knew that the daughter of Kiba- his most hated enemy and biggest rival- and the daughter of Toboe were here in Paradise with the son of Tsume and his own daughter. Oh yes, Raikou was sure that Darcia would be quite thrilled and would invite them over for a nice deer or two to reminisce about their parents and have a wonderful little reunion. Or not.

Finally, Tracy and Tsuki's bickering was just a mere whisper in the wind. Raikou halted, facing the wind and standing completely still as the wind ruffled her fur. The sun had steadily risen higher during the day and it would soon be sunset. She was standing up at the top of the valley and looking across the forest, valleys, and meadows that was Paradise, Raikou could see a section of the forest at the other end where it was dark, shadowy and rotting; that was the land of Paradise that Darcia controlled, and it was tainted, dying. The trees thinned and the land became rock as it stretched on to the Canyon, looking like a dark abyss with the setting sun casting shadows across everything. Darcia's territory looked especially foreboding, while the rest of Paradise was everything it was supposed to be: perfect and beautiful.

The winds changed, bringing new scents to Raikou. At first, she only scented the usual: prey, the forest, lunar flowers as they prepared to bloom for the upcoming full moon but then she scented…wolves. However, the wind was not coming from the direction of camp so it wasn't a Paradise wolf. Raikou narrowed her eyes and turned towards the scents. _Could it be Canyon wolves?_ she wondered. No, the scents weren't coming from the direction of Darcia's territory and the scent was wrong. _Then who could-_ Raikou's eyes widened and she turned, taking back off for camp.

She skidded to a halt once she reached camp and let out a slight bark, "Tsuki, I scented wolves at the entrance to Paradise."

"Canyon wolves?" Tsuki rose to his feet, he and Tracy had gotten into a bought of play fighting as she had tackled him during their "argument".

"No. They're strangers."

"Well then lets go greet them." Tsuki's eyes glowed as he slunk forward, Ravyn and Tracy following, ears pricked with interest and curiosity.

Raikou turned and bounded forward slightly to Tsuki's side, only a little bit a head of him to lead the way. She could feel anxiety radiating off Tsuki, his muscles tense as he shielded the emotion of hope in his eyes. Raikou felt a pang of sympathy for him; every time they found the scent of a new wolf in Paradise, he got it into his head that it might be his little sister, and so far every time he'd been disappointed. _He must miss her a lot, she's all he has left if she's not already dead._ Raikou, however, had a feeling that he would only get disappointed again this time.

The group neared the entrance and halted at the edge of a small clearing, the first place where each of them had stepped foot into Paradise. At the entrance stood a lean, black he-wolf with ice-blue eyes. The he-wolf look at all of them sharply, wariness and suspicion filling his gaze. Out of the corner of her eyes, Raikou saw Tsuki let out a silent sigh but he let no sign of disappointment cross his gaze. She stepped forward, closer towards the he-wolf, who stood his ground and lifted his head.

"Who are you?" Raikou asked coolly, eyes flashing slightly. She already had an idea of who he might be. That ink-black pelt, those ice-blue eyes…who else had those among the first wolves of Paradise?

"None of your business," he replied curtly.

"Actually it is. See, you're in _our_ territory. I'll ask you again: who are you." Raikou flicked her tail. She saw Ravyn narrow her eyes slightly at her from the corner of her eyes. No doubt the black she-wolf didn't like Raikou taking charge, Ravyn acknowledge Tsuki as her leader but Tsuki had made no move to ask the newcomer any questions. He seemed quite content to hang back for now.

The stranger's eyes lingered over all of them and his eyes narrowed to slits, lip curling slightly. He obviously didn't like the fact that he was outnumbered. If it had just been Raikou, or even only two of them, he might have tried to give them the slip. Finally he lowered his head slightly and said, "My name is Hinto…"

"And let me take a quick guess at who your parents were," Raikou said, amber eyes glinting. Hinto's eyes narrowed, tipping his head a little. "You're the son of Blue and Hige, aren't you," she continued, a little smugly.

"How did you-"

"I'm Raikou, daughter of Kiba," she interrupted. Raikou glanced behind her as Tsuki came up to her side.

"I'm Tsuki, the son of Tsume. Did you happen to meet a wolf on your travels who was a gray and silver she-wolf with green eyes?"

Hinto shook his head. "No, I haven't met another wolf at all in my life until now." Tsuki sighed, ears drooping a little.

Tracy padded up to him, eyes wide. "Really? Not another single wolf? But how! I mean, surely you at least got a glimpse of one!"

"No," Hinto replied, "I only saw dogs, never any wolves. It wasn't until I neared Paradise that I even started to scent other wolves. But," he added looking back over at Tsuki, "I might have scented another wolf behind me. I'm not sure, it could have been an old scent but I who knows." Hinto shrugged and glanced at Tracy's bangles and continued, "I take it that you're kin of Toboe?"

Tracy nodded, ice-blue eyes lit up. "Yeah! I'm Tracy!" she smiled at him. No doubt, the young she-wolf would be pestering him for the rest of the day with questions.

Hinto turned his gaze over to Ravyn, who had stayed back. Ravyn had her head low, ears flattened slightly, trying to stay hidden in the shadows. The black she-wolf probably thought that Hinto would think along the lines of Tsuki and Raikou and not trust her. "So who are you?" he asked.

Ravyn blinked slightly, hesitated slightly before replying, "I'm Ravyn…" she paused again then decided to go ahead and tell him up front as she went on, "I'm Darcia's daughter…"

Hinto didn't seem at all bothered by her parentage, "Well at least you have some sense and didn't go on with his ruthless massacres."

Ravyn's ears pricked surprised and was about to say something before Tracy interrupted, "C'mon!" the young she-wolf urged, "lets go back camp! There's a yummy deer we haven't eaten yet and I'm _starving_. Besides, we need to show Hinto the camp!" Tracy pranced in place then bounded back to camp, Hinto and Ravyn sharing a glance then following after her.

Raikou hadn't moved at all from the place where she had sat down. She merely watched the other three leave and turned to look over at Tsuki. "Well? Aren't you going to go back to camp?"

"Aren't you?"

"I'm not tired. And I asked you first."

Tsuki sighed, "Raikou…do you think that maybe we could…go out and try to find that wolf that Hinto scented?"

"Why?"

"It could be my sister! I have to find Sukai! And if you wont' come with me, then I'll go on my own! If my sister is nearby, then I have to go out and look for her!" He lashed his tail defiantly.

"Do what you want but if she's nearby, then she's probably already on her way here so there's no use looking for you. Isn't that one of the reasons why you stayed here all this time instead of going out to look for her? To wait for her in Paradise? If you had gone out searching with no idea of where she was then you could have easily missed her even though it would have been smarter than staying here along with Darcia on the other end of the forest. Sukai will come here in time."

"But…" Tsuki seemed torn.

"Tsuki, she'll be fine. You'll meet her again here, in Paradise. Hinto said she was behind her, she'll probably be here by morning and then all the wolves of the 2nd Generation will have returned.

Tsuki let out a long sigh, turning and gazing at the entrance to Paradise with a deep, brooding look. Finally he looked back at Raikou and nodded. "I guess you're right. Sukai is coming to Paradise so I guess I don't really need to be chasing after her…and I guess you were right about them all showing up one by one, Paradise must really be calling to them all…"

"Yup." Raikou stood up and stretched. "You can go back to your camp if you want but…not me."

"Why not?"

"I just…don't feel like it. I'd rather be out here." Raikou blinked, her pelt even whiter as the sun had set and darkness had fallen across the land like a blanket. The white she-wolf padded away, amber gaze burning and her paws itching with restlessness. She left the clearing and went her own way, the paths of the forest lit with starlight when she felt that urging again, that feeling that something or someone was pushing and pulling at her. Something was calling to her again. Raikou let out a sigh, _here we go again…'_

_

* * *

_**Edit: Dear God, I am an idiot. I cannot remember these characters by their proper names. If only I had a brain. **

**Thanks to MihaelK33hl who pointed out that I started calling Ravyn by another name. If anyone else caught that....well you have a spoiler for future chapters! Its kind of like back in the second chapter where I had called Hige "Hinto" and had to change it. A little random thing, Hinto means "Blue" in a Native American language!**

**Remember this is RP based so I do not own all the characters. So far, only Raikou and Sukai are my characters. Any other recognizable characters and places are copyrighted to Bones media and whoever else owns the Wolf's Rain series so Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, Darcia, Hige, Blue, and Paradise are not mine. Thank you for reading.  
**


	4. Follow

**(A/N: yay I updated it again. All for MissKeehl. Next stop: attempt to work on Hidden Identiy *gulp* maybe I'll put that one on hold for a little while longer and work some more on Zodiac or this one....anyway please Review!)**

**

* * *

  
**

Raikou raced through the forest, turning around bends and jumping over things in her path. There was something about running on instinct that made her feel alive, and the forced tugging on her paws seemed so familiar, like something she could trust and she didn't care how crazy that sounded. She knew from her mother's stories that her father experienced the same feeling when Paradise was calling to him all those seasons ago. She only wondered she could be going now; she had found Paradise so what else was there?

She turned again, finding herself face-to-face with a rock wall although it had a small crevice towards the ground. Raikou fearlessly lunged through the opening, feeling her fur brush against the rock, only to find that it opened into a tunnel. It was probably wide enough for only two wolves to walk next to each other comfortable without scraping their pelts against the uneven rock walls. The ceiling was about 5 feet up from the ground but it was pitch black and Raikou could barely even see when the tunnel turned, especially when there were other openings that branched off. _Dammit, I hope I don't get lost in here…_she though grimly as she turned off into one of the other tunnel openings, not once breaking the stride in her run.

After what seemed like an hour later, Raikou finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. It had a blue, eerie glow to it but she didn't care, hell it was _light_ she would finally be able to see. The light grew brighter as she neared it, as she soon burst out of the tunnel and skidded to a halt. Raikou found herself in a large cavern, shades of blue swirling on the walls, cast from the large pool that was in the center of the cavern. Along the edges of the walls, stalactites and stalagmites jutted up and down from the ceiling and floor. In the very center of the ceiling, a hole had been broken up to let the light of the moon shine down, its reflection glittering in the water below it.

Raikou let her gaze wander across the cavern, seeing a dark opening on the other side where another tunnel led it. The cavern was completely silent, nothing moved. There was just something about this place that made her skin crawl. It was almost as if this place was sacred. And even though she was the only thing in that cavern, she had the distinct feeling that she wasn't alone. She looked around uncertainly, wondering if maybe she should leave; she no longer felt that force calling to her, pulling her here.

"Welcome, Raikou." The deep voice of a male wolf resonated through the cavern.

She froze, her amber eyes searching for the speaker and that is when she saw him. There was no question who he was, who else could he be? He was a muscled, lean white wolf with a fierce, fiery amber gaze and a pelt whiter than snow that just seemed to glow and she could faintly see the walls behind him as he walked out of the tunnel on the other side of the pool. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the prophesied white wolf who had opened Paradise.

"K-Kiba," she whispered. For the first time in her life, Raikou was stunned and unable to move. She could only stare at the wolf she had dreamed of her whole life, the one whom she had longed to meet but believed she never could. "Am I…dreaming?" This was no trick of the light, and she couldn't scent anything but her eyes told her he was there.

Kiba padded up to her, touching his nose to her. She had expected it to pass through, but instead she could feel it.

"Does this seem like a dream to you?" he said with a slight smile.

Raikou asked in awe, "What is this place?"

"This is the Lunar Cavern, where the spirits of all Paradise wolves come to rest when they have died." As he spoke, other wolves slinked out from the tunnel; a big muscled gray he-wolf with a lighter gray underbelly and a scar on his chest, a small, wiry reddish-brown he-wolf with silver bracelets on one of his front paws, a slender black she-wolf with piercing blue eyes, and a golden-brown he-wolf with a leather collar around his neck. Tsume, Toboe, Blue, and Hige were standing before her, just behind her father, sitting down with their tails curled around their paws.

"Woah…how come nobody knew of this before?" _Tsuki's been here for moons! I can't believe he didn't know about it!_ Her eyes widened as something else clicked inside her head. "It was _you_, wasn't it! You were the one who called me to Paradise and brought me here!"

"Yes. As more wolves appear in Paradise, it is time that the Lunar Cavern became known to you. Darcia will increase his attacks to annihilate you all, for he can never truly rule Paradise as long as you live. We will be here for guidance and when the time comes, we will be here to aid you in battle against him."

"So there will be a war!"

"In time…I fear that an all-out war is inevitable. But not for now, it will be many moons before it can resort to war."

"So we can come back here any time we want?"

"Of course. Besides, we all need to catch up. Tsume hasn't seen Tsuki since he was just a little scrap of fur." He cast a glance over at Tsume and smirked slightly while the gray wolf just let out an irritated grunt. Kiba looked up at the sky. "Its getting even later. Why don't you head back to camp, Raikou?"

She nodded. "OK…" However, she might just end up coming back here. She had to tell the others. This wasn't something she could keep to herself. Everyone would want to see their parents again, and it wouldn't be right to hide this from everyone. She could always come back alone to see her father any time she wanted, and the others could do the same. Raikou turned and padded off, following her own scent trail back to the exist.

* * *

The other wolves watched her leave and when she was out of earshot, Tsume said, "You guys know she's coming back right?"

"Why do you say that?" Blue asked.

"Because, she's Kiba's daughter and he's a stubborn-as-hell arrogant ass and she wouldn't be his daughter if she wasn't the same way."

"Well that's a good thing then, seeing it was my 'stubborn-as-hell, arrogant ass' attitude that got your sorry ass to Paradise, Tsume." Kiba shoved him out of his way, heading towards the back. "And what are you two whispering?" he called to Hige and Toboe.

"Um…you tell him Hige," Toboe shrank back.

"Why you little-!"

"Answer me, Hige!"

"OK, we're making bets to see how long it will take for Raikou to piss off every other wolf in camp and to get in fights with Tsuki. Heh, seeing as you're saying she's just like you, she and Tsuki will try to kill each other like you and Tsume…right?"

"Hige…"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot," Kiba scoffed and lied down, resting his head on his paws.

Hige sighed, "…I know…"

* * *

Raikou raced through the forest, scents wavering across and she skidded to a halt, scenting someone down by the lake. _Tsuki!_ She skidded and changed directions, taking off towards the lake. She ran out of the underbrush, racing alongside the shoreline as she neared Tsuki. She could see him sitting on a boulder staring into the lake. Her paws hit the ground silently as she lunged at him. "Tsuki!"

"Wha-oof!" He had turned just in time to see Raikou lunging at him and then they both crashed into the icy cold lake water. "What the hell was that for!!" he growled.

"Chill out! I found the most _amazing_ place! You gotta come see it! And the others too! You all need to come check it out!!" Raikou grinned and crawled out of the water, shaking her pelt dry.

Tsuki crawled out as well with a scowl. "What sort of place can be so cool that its got _you_ excited, little Miss Anti-Social?" he glared.

"Just the best thing ever! Tsuki, I saw my father!"

Tsuki raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Whatever. You probably saw your reflection somewhere and just _thought_ it was Kiba."

"No, Tsuki, it really was him! He talked to me and everything! And I saw Toboe, Hige, Blue and Tsume too! Its in this place called the Lunar Cavern."

"Raikou, you are officially delusional." He turned and stalked off only to be blocked by a bristling Raikou.

"I'm not lying," she growled. "And I've definitely not delusional. If you don't believe me, then come see for yourself! Don't you want to see your father again?"

"My father is dead!" Tsuki whipped around and snarled. "I can never see him again! And if this place IS real then why haven't I found it before! Why would it be kept hidden! And why would you be the one to find it!"

"I don't know! But you're coming even if I have to drag you there!!!" she yelled back.

"Pff. Whatever." Tsuki turned away and stalked off yet again.

_Big mistake…_ Raikou lunged at him and grabbed a hold of his scruff, wrestling him to the ground and dragging him off towards the Lunar Cavern.

"What the hell are you doing!!" Tsuki thrashed, trying to free himself but Raikou's grip was firm.

Her voice was muffled as she replied, "I'm dragging to da cavern."

"Ugh, you really believe that there's some stupid Cavern full of the spirits of our dead parents?" he asked. Raikou nodded as a reply. Tsuki let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, let go of me. I'll- gah!" he yelped as he was tossed into a bush by Raikou.

"Great! Lets go get the others."

"No. I still don't believe you. I'm only coming so you'll shut up about it, but I'm not going to go in there and get their hopes up. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever you say. You're such a kill-joy."

"Will you just shut up and lead the way to the goddamn Cavern?"

"If you'll shut up and quit being such an idiot!" The two wolves bickering continued through the forest as Raikou led the way, and it kept up all the way through the tunnels. And it didn't stop until they finally got into the Cavern.

"Fine, we're at your stupid empty Cavern, can we-" Tsuki's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, staring in shock. "Holy shit…"

* * *

**(A/N: OK so I know that the thing in the Cavern with Kiba, Hige etc in the middle was a little random but w/e. The world needs more randomness! ZAMBIES! (don't ask, its an inside joke between me and my friends Switz and Starburst. I don't even remember how we came up with it or what Zambies actually are but I think we agreed that Zambies are Zombie Bambie's and you become one by being bitten. And yes at one point Switz did bite me on the wrist...it was really weird). Anyway so in the next chapter we have shocking discoveries, another wolf(or two) in Paradise, rescue missions galore(because some people are so stupid that they get caught and get left behind on the first rescue mission so there has to be a second rescue mission to rescue them. ugh). More bickering! Note to mention some lovely family reuinions and Raikou's bossiness appears! YAY! Hm...I wonder if the fans will start to hate Raikou as much as some of the characters do....**)


End file.
